                (a) Field of the Invention        
This invention improves the assembly process of a diving mask with front lens and side lens, and also enables easier replacement of a broken or scratched lens or even optical-correction lens. This process will reduce costs for storage space, packaging size and transporting of assembled lenses during production.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A diver's mask may include one or more lenses. More recently lenses on each side of the single- or double-frontal-lens mask have been incorporated to enhance the diver's peripheral vision, thus creating a panoramic viewing of the surrounding environment. In the prior art, to achieve this viewing advantage and watertight seal at the lens joint, other manufacturers have used a permanent adhesive to bond the side and frontal lenses together. Such conventional panoramic-view diving masks are popular in the market. Yet gluing the lenses together has some distinct disadvantages from the manufacturer to the consumer (or end user):                1. For the end user, the replacement of a broken scratched, or prescribed optical-correction lens cannot be done without causing permanent damage—perhaps even rendering the mask non-water-tight—to the bonded edges of the assembled lenses.        2. For the manufacturer, high costs can be associated with the pre-bonding of the front and side lenses resulting in a costly three-dimensional shape lens set-up (usually as L or U shapes) necessary before the lenses can be assembled to the mask frame. The curing time of the adhesive, often many hours, can also be costly. Expensive high-precision equipment is needed during the bonding process to ensure the quality of the three-dimensional bonding shape of the lenses and the watertight integrity of the adhesive bond. And the increased bulk of fixtures for the bonded lenses raise storage space and packaging size in production. These high manufacturing costs are inevitably passed to the consumer.The objective of this invention is to provide the manufacturer and the end user a more efficient method of assembling panoramic viewing diving masks and also to provide a panoramic viewing diving mask with easily removable lenses.        